Secret episode 8 - Theft/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Las Vegas is a place where you come to win, but we have a case where someone lost. Fortunately, the victim was physically unharmed. D.B. Russell: There was a grand theft reported at the zoo yesterday night. The thief was smart and calculated. D.B. Russell: We'll have to be smarter to find who stole an alligator wallet from the victim. D.b. Russell: I trust you're the right CSI for the job. Let's round up the team and see if we can catch a thief. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: I haven't seen you back here for a while, Carlton Hemins. I was hoping we'd never see you back here. Carlton Hemins: That makes two of us. So what do you think I did this time? How can I help you? Jim Brass: There's the little matter of an alligator wallet which is missing. Maybe you know about it? Carlton Hemins: What, an alligator wallet? Never heard of it. I don't know why you'd think I'd have anything to do with it. Jim Brass: We found your fingerprints all over the place where it was stolen. Carlton Hemins: Okay, I was around there, and I heard about it, but I had nothing to do with it. Jim Brass: If you're innocent, then you won't mind sticking around in case the evidence tells us a different story. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Lawrence Bowman, we have information that places you in at the same location where a item was stolen yesterday. suspect: That doesn't mean anything. I was there, but not when a item was stolen. Jim Brass: How can you be so sure? I never told you what time it was stolen. suspect: Because I saw it when I left. And then, I was paying blackjack at the casino for the rest of the night. So it couldn't have been me. Jim Brass: We'll check your alibi. But if you're lying to us we won't be so nice next time we talk. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: Thanks for coming in, Roberto DeSol. Seems you're involved in another crime. suspect: I didn't do anything. And this is borderline harrassment. What do you want from me? Jim Brass: You have nothng to worry about if you're innocent. But we thought you might have information on a item which was stolen recently. suspect: A theft? I thought you were going to drag me in here and ask if I was involved in a murder again. suspect: I know nothing about it. Maybe if you spent less time dragging me in here, then a item wouldn't have been stolen. Jim Brass: I'm done, but you're not, suspect. Wr could hold you as a person of interest. We don't need you to talk. The evidence will speak for itself. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Looks like you found yourself in the hotseat again, Ophelia Mosters. I'd think you'd be more law-abiding after the last time we met. suspect: Look, I've been clean. I haven't done anything and no one I know died. So I don't know why I'd be here. Jim Brass: Someone stole a item last night, and we have evidence that links you to the crime. That's why you're here. suspect: I don't know anything about a item. I swear. You must be mistaking with someone else. Jim Brass: It's your word against the evidence, and the evidence never lies. Maybe it's time you try telling us a different story, one that's honest. suspect: I told you the truth, and if you don't believe me, I have someone else you can talk to; my lawyer. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Well, that's an interesting piece of evidence that the suspect left behind. D.B. Russell: Seems our suspect was hiding something from us. The suspect is tanned. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: That shoe print was only a portion of their shoe, so it took us sometime to analyze the evidence. D.B. Russell: But I can tell you from the dirt impression left behind that the criminal wears shoe size of 6. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: I've analyzed the evidence you found from the crime scene. You might want to look at this. D.B. Russell: From this piece, we have discovered that the suspect uses medication for rash. Arrest D.B. Russell: Carlton Hemins, you may have sticky fingers, but we caught you red-handed. Why did you steal an alligator wallet? Carlton Hemins: I had to do it. I need the money for my mom's surgery. D.B Russell: All the excuses in the world doesn't excuse a simple fact: You took what didn't belong to you. Carlton Hemins: It can't be so black-and-white. Can't I just give it back and go on my way? [[]D.B. Russell]: When it comes to crime, there's only right ansd wrong. I'll let you think about that in prison. Category:Transcripts